The Sweetest Addiction
by xBlackxRosexRebellionx
Summary: A college girl goes to Cainville on summer break. Walter seems to think she's lovely. So he plans to set her up with Devon. But Mac decides he'd rather foil Walter's plan and screw Devon over in the process. When he learns that she'd be a better match him for than Devon, Mac decides to keep her himself. Will Walter and Devon accept that or will it end in complete and utter chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** I just wanted to give a big "Thank you!" to MrsGooglyBear for helping me choose which fic to work on first. I had this one and a Walking Dead one I was going to try to get through this weekend. I couldn't decide which one to do first so I asked her and she told me "Do the Mac one." So I ran with the ideas I'd come up with and here it is. I started this damn thing 3 times and deleted the first two attempts before FINALLY coming up with this. So I hope you really enjoy it.**

**The Sweetest Addiction**

**Chapter 1: I Approve**

Mac walked into the Luna Mesa after the roughest day he'd had all fucking month. Everything that COULD'VE gone wrong did. He'd made the unwise decision of bringing a particularly bad choice back to the cave late the night before. She hadn't been able to get him off, a problem he NEVER had, so he'd strung her up from the ceiling of the cave with her wrists bound and he'd started carving, nice and slow. After he'd worked up a raging hard on, hearing her scream and cry and beg him to just kill her, he'd fucked her before slitting her throat. Then he'd crashed on the mattress there in the cave. Walter had called him an hour later, at 3:00 in the fucking morning, telling him that he needed to cook up a double batch of crank for one of his highest-paying customers. Mac had been VERY reluctant but he'd gotten started after catching a few more hours of sleep. It took him for-fucking-EVER. Then, after he'd finished cooking up said double batch and he waited. Walter had promised that the customer would show up at the usual dealing spot at 9:00 that night. The fucker had never showed. When 10:00 rolled around, he'd driven back to his place to take a shower and change his clothes before he'd come to the bar, MORE than ready for a fucking drink.

He was quick to notice that there was a group of fucking tourists in the bar that night, 3 guys and a couple girls sitting together at one of the tables, drinking and laughing. They were your typical college students. There was a jock with light brown hair that almost brushed his shoulders, a guy with curly, brown hair and a bit of facial hair, and a guy with messily-spiked, black hair wearing punk-rocker clothes. There was a bitch with long, straight, black hair and dark brown eyes and one with long, wavy, mahogany-colored hair and gray-green eyes.

Mac didn't give a shit about the guys. He didn't think any of them looked like they could pose a threat to him, even all 3 of them together. The jock might've had a muscular build but the other two were lean, the taller one with black hair even bordering on lanky. It was the women that caught his interest. The one with mahogany-colored hair was drinking something dark while the raven-haired one was sipping on a bottle of Seagram's.

He needed a good, hard fuck after all the shit he'd been through that day. And he was determined he was going to get it, even if he had to take it.

He reached over the bar and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and a shot glass. He poured himself a shot and tipped it back, slamming it onto the counter only to repeat the process two more times. Once he had some hard liquor burning in his stomach, he settled in on his stool to watch as the raven-haired bitch got up from her seat and drug the other woman after her, over to the jukebox.

They flipped through the songs and a slow, sure smirk tugged at the corner of the raven-haired one's mouth before a full-blown smile stretched across her face. She had sparkling, white teeth. PERFECT teeth. That was something Mac had lost after he started using his precious meth. His bottom teeth were fine. But his top teeth… Well he was missing a couple and a couple more were rotted.

Still, he couldn't help but give a little smirk when he'd seen that crooked little smirk start to curl at her lips.

She pressed a few buttons and flipped some more and pressed a few more buttons. Finally, she fed the machine with quarters and the women went to grab another drink from the bar, the mahogany-haired one asking for a Corona that time and the raven-haired one requesting a Mike's Hard Lemonade.

Then they made their way out onto the dance floor as the first song they'd picked began to play. It started with the sound of a match being lit and a man laughing before he said, "Let the sparks fly."

_There's no such thing as maybe  
Burn it like it's tainted  
No more hesitating__  
Let the Sparks fly, baby_

_Drive it like you're racing_  
_You can call me crazy_  
_I'm just tired of waiting_  
_Let the Sparks fly, baby_

_Give me one, if it's real and_  
_Two, if you can feel it_  
_Give me three signs that you're awake_  
_It only takes one spark, for two fall apart_  
_And three more to blow it away_

_Give me one, if it's real and_  
_Two, if you can feel it_  
_Give me three signs that you're awake_  
_It only takes one spark, for two fall apart_  
_And three more to blow it away_

_Let me take you into the light_  
_There's nowhere to hide_  
_There's nothing but darkness left here_  
_Shake it off and let's take a ride_  
_Cause heaven's not far away_  
_And I'm not gonna leave you here_

A slow grin stretched across Mac's face as he heard the words to the song. But the way the singer screamed the words to the song and the hard rock beat of the music made him nod his head along to the song as it played had him immediately approving of it. He was in for a real treat as the women danced though.

The mahogany-haired one bopped her head to the beat and moved her hips from side to side as she danced, tipping her bottle of beer back to take a long pull while the raven-haired one sang along to the song, bumping her hips from side to side and nodding her head to the song. She brought one hand up into her hair and worked her way down, working her hips all the while as she rolled them in slow sensual circles. She shook her ass hard once it was nearly touching the ground, then she rose back up, working her hips in those maddening circles again. It wasn't long before the 3 guys were out of their seats and out on the dance floor, the guy with black hair going over to wrap his arms around the mahogany-haired woman's waist and the other two going over to dance with the raven-haired one. The jock rocked his hips against her ass while the curly-haired guy ground against her front. She took it like a pro though, never stilling her hips and never losing her rhythm.

"Don't you even THINK about it, Mac," Walter growled quietly, his voice filled with a warning tone, "They're college girls, here on summer break. The auburn is dating the guy with black hair but the other one is single. And I'm gonna see if I can set her up with Devon."

Was he now? That had all the gears in Mac's twisted mind starting to grind. Like Devon could ever handle a bitch like that. Fuck she had not one but TWO guys grinding against her right now as she sang along to the song, working those hips hard and tipping her head back as the jock's hands started to wander up from her hips. Devon was a fucking pussy. Hell he could barely even handle Regina and she was so doped up on heroine most of the time to keep her calm and compliant that she wouldn't fight a damn fly. The guy was a fucking joke. If Walter thought he could set Devon up with a bitch like that, then more power to the old bastard.

But Mac smirked as another thought crossed his mind. Maybe he could make it a bit more challenging for both of them. If he fucked the raven-haired woman, she'd NEVER be interested in Devon. Hell she'd never be interested in another man PERIOD. His grin stretched clear across his face at that idea. Oh he LIKED the sound of that.

"Yeah we'll see 'bout that," Mac told the old man, getting up from his seat and heading out onto the dance floor.

He made his way over to the raven-haired girl and her two dance partners and asked, "What's a guy gotta do ta cut in?"

He smirked when she looked over at him and bit her bottom lip, her almond-shaped, dark brown eyes roaming over his body from head to toe.

"You've gotta get permission from Steph," the jock answered, nodding down to the woman whose breasts he was currently kneading.

"I'm good boys," she told them both, quickly dismissing them, "Thanks for the dance though. I had a lot of fun."

The jock smirked at her and nuzzled at her cheek, the curly-haired one brushing a kiss to her opposite temple, before they nodded and retreated.

"So what's a girl like you doin' out here in the canyons?" Mac asked her as he eased her bottle out of her hand and set it over on the nearest table.

She cocked one dark brow at him and informed him, "For your information, I'm 21. That doesn't count as a fuckin' girl. And I'm not a girl in the sense of virginity either. Lost that a LONG time ago."

He gave a nod, his lips curling downward and his brows raising in a "not bad" expression as he brought his hands down to her ass, pulling her hips flush against his as a new song by the same band began to play.

_Uh..._  
_I could be nice but don't test me_

_I can get wicked!_

_I get wicked, wicked_  
_I get wicked_  
_There's no escaping it_  
_Wicked!_  
_You want to kick it_  
_Watch me get wicked_  
_Step up and get it_  
_Cause I get wicked_

_I'm a beast I came to rip this spot up_  
_Stick to cons because the devil wears Prada_  
_We want peace but we can make this rally stop_  
_We don't want to hurt nobody_  
_You can't hang because my nature's nice_  
_And my heart is for the people of the world tonight_  
_If you got a problem with it take it up with life_  
_Because if you try to push me it ain't going to be nice_

_I get wicked, wicked_  
_I get wicked_  
_There's no escaping it_  
_Wicked!_

_You want to kick it_  
_Watch me get wicked_  
_Step up and get it_  
_Cause I get wicked_

_I am not afraid of this mountain in my way_  
_You can push me to my knees I believe_  
_And I am now awake_  
_Uncontrolled and not ashamed_  
_When it washes over me I feel free_

Oh he LIKED this song. It suited him.

His hands tightened on her ass and she brought her arms up around his neck, moving to the music as he ground against her. He thrust hard, not hesitating to let her know that there wasn't a single innocent thought about her in his mind.

He leaned in to bite at the rise of her ear before he purred into her ear, "The old man at the bar's plannin' ta set ya up with his lil' 'golden boy'."

She shuddered feeling his hot breath fanning her ear and Mac smirked at that.

She just laughed and replied, "SO not gonna fuckin' happen. This bitch decides who she fucks and who she doesn't. And I don't fuck around with pussies. If I'm gonna hang out with a man, he's gotta be fun. And if I'm gonna fuck a man, he's gotta be an ANIMAL in the sac."

He snarled and nipped at her cheek, his big hands clutching at her ass and jerking her against him as he gave a particularly hard thrust against her. She gave a tiny gasp and he felt his cock twitch in his jeans. Hearing her send that sexy little gasp of surprise right into his ear awakened something inside of him and he crushed his mouth to hers.

She gave a little cry of surprised that was muffled by his mouth as he parted her lips with his tongue and slipped it into her mouth. He gave a groan, rolling his hips against hers again as the taste of her hit him. She tasted so sweet, so intoxicating. It was like his all his senses heightened and he got a head rush, bringing one hand up to slip his fingers into her long, black locks and fist them. His dancing stopped and his other hand slipped down into the back pocket of her dark denim Daisy dukes, giving her a firm squeeze.

He was surprised to feel her arch her ass back into his hand, pushing herself further into his big hand. He squeezed her harder and she moaned into his mouth, her tongue tangling with his as she brought one of her own hands up to fist it in his hair as her other hand slid down his back and to the ass of his faded, old, holey jeans. She gave him a firm squeeze over the ass pocket that didn't have his tin in it, rolling her hips against his as she moaned into his mouth and captured his tongue between her lips. She sucked greedily and he was quick to learn that she wasn't one to fuck around. She went right after what she wanted.

"MAC!" he heard Walter roar from somewhere behind his bar.

Mac pulled back and she panted against his open mouth, her full, pouty lips just a hair's breadth from his was she said, "You leave me horny and I'll find another man ta fuck."

"Like FUCK ya will!" Mac growled, loosening his hold on her hair and sliding his hand out of her back pocket.

His hands found her flaring hips and he turned her around, swatting her on the ass with a loud, satisfying WHACK as he gave a jerk of his head towards her friends that were gathered at their table again.

"Go tell yer friends we're leavin'. I'll drop ya by yer place after we're done," he told her, his tone gruff but rough with desire.

She turned her head to look back over her shoulder and he expected a glare but she gave him a wicked little grin and nodded. She headed over to the table, bending over to rest her hands flat on the top of the table as she started saying her goodbyes.

Mac bit his bottom lip as he watched her move her ass from one side to the other, slowly and tantalizingly. She wasn't stupid. She knew what she was doing. She was teasing him while she drug her goodbyes out, just to torture him.

A couple minutes later, after she'd given the other woman a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek and she'd hugged all the boys, she headed over to him, announcing, "I'm ready."

"Yer gonna fuckin' pay for wagglin' that ass at me," he threatened.

A slow, wicked little smirk curled at her lips as she cocked one ebony brow at him and asked, "Is THAT so?"

He placed his hand at the small of her back and gave her a little shove towards the door of the bar, giving her ass a harsh slap once she'd started moving. She gave a little YIP of surprise but kept moving, making a deep, rumbling laugh bubble up from deep within his chest.

"MAC!" he heard Walter holler after him.

But he just brought his hand up, his middle finger standing straight in a proud display of "FUCK YOU!" as he made his way out the door, his first stand against the mean son of a bitch.

Mac led his little firecracker over to his truck and she pulled the passenger door open, climbing right up.

She stayed in her seat on the opposite side of the truck as he climbed behind the wheel and he looked over at her after he'd fired the truck up, giving a jerk of his head and demanding, "Get the fuck over here."

Steph just smirked at him and winked, sliding a little closer and leaning over.

"I can't fuckin' kiss ya and drive. I've tried that shit. I'm not willin' ta wreck my fuckin' truck over that shit," he told her.

"Who said anything about kissin'?" she questioned, reaching out for his belt.

His blue-gray eyes widened as her dark brown ones filled with mischief and she winked at him, her fingers unfastening the buckle and popping the button on his jeans.

"Now THAT I can fuckin' handle!" Mac exclaimed.

He put his old Chevy in reverse and looked both ways before backing out of his parking spot. He felt her slide the zipper of his jeans down as he reached the entrance of the parking lot. He stole a glance in both directions and pulled out of the lot, turning towards a little spot he knew no one would ever find them.

He felt her tiny hand wrap around his semi-hard dick, gently easing it out of the restraints of his jeans. He groaned, feeling her hot breath fan over the sensitive head. He stole a peek down at her and found her licking her lips and opening her mouth wide. He returned his eyes to the road just before he felt her swirling her flattened tongue around the head. She worked a few circles around it before teasing at the slit the best she could from the side. Then she slid her mouth down on his shaft.

Mac growled, using his free hand to push on her head when she was only able to take 3/4 of his length into her mouth. She gagged and was quick to try to pull back but his hand was firm behind her head. She bit gently at his dick and he grunted, releasing his hold on her.

"Fuckin' bitch!" he snapped as she pulled her head away.

"Don't fuckin' do that shit," she snarled, "Gag me again and I'm done. I can't deep throat and I can't take all of ya. It's not my fault you've got a monster cock. I bet that things 8 inches when it's hard. How big ya think my fuckin' mouth is? And don't you fuckin' pull my hair either. I'm tender headed. I don't mind a little thrustin' but ya fuck my mouth or shove at my head again and that's it, Mac."

His jaw clenched and he glared down at her, the air leaving his lungs out through his nose in an angered huff before he returned his attention to his driving.

"Ya better be fuckin' good or I'm dumpin' yer ass and ya can find yer own way back ta the fuckin' bar," he retorted.

"What the fuck ever," she countered, leaning back in again.

She teased his head with her tongue again, flicking the tip of her tongue over the slit and dipping just the VERY tip of her tongue INTO the slit, making a deep groan spill from his lips. One of her hands found his balls, gently rolling and massaging them with her palm and fingers as she finally slid her mouth down on him. She started sucking as she bobbed her head. It wasn't the hard, rough movements he was used to but it wasn't slow and languid either. It was a measured rhythm and she sucked at a medium intensity. She'd suck on his shaft for a bit before easing her mouth back to pay special attention to the head, teasing before sucking hard and fast. When she slid her mouth back down on his cock again, she sucked hard and fast and he grunted, unable to stop the involuntary buck his hips gave. She moaned around his length, a deep, throaty hum, and he gave a shouted curse.

"FUCK!" he cried, "That's it, ya dirty little bitch. Suck my fuckin' cock. Bet it's the best you've ever had, isn't it? Ya like 'em big? Ya like 'em thick and hard?"

She gave another moan, giving his balls a slight squeeze, and he gave a guttural growl, his hand fisting in her hair. She sucked even harder and faster and he cursed again, his foot slipping on the gas pedal and pushing the speedometer a little higher as he succumbed to the pleasure washing through his body. Despite the fact that it was an awkward blow, due to the angle she was sucking from, he'd never received better head. The little whore sure knew what she was doing.

She gave another purr around him and he praised, "That's it, bitch. Fuckin' take it. Bet yer jaw's gonna be sore after ya get done. Teach that sassy little mouth of yers a fuckin' lesson."

He grunted as she nibbled gently at the ridge just beneath the head. She worked her tongue over the head again before bobbing her head up and down on his shaft, sucking harder and faster than the last time she's paid special attention to his shaft. Her hand moved from his balls to wrap around the base of his cock, squeezing in rhythm with her sucking, and his hips began to buck of their own accord. He swerved over into the other lane before he corrected himself and eased it back over into the right lane, thankful that no one ever took that stretch of road late at night. If he'd thought kissing her while driving was going to prove to be problematic, but this was even more distracting!

"Yer bound and fuckin' determined yer gonna get us both killed, aren't ya?" he asked.

She moaned and sucked and licked. She teased and pleased and gently grazed her teeth over him. He loved the sensations she made him feel, the heady rush he got from her wicked little mouth, the way she didn't show him any mercy. She just took and took, teased and teased, until he put the truck in park, having finally made it to his destination, and he felt those sparks starting at the base of his spine. His skin quickly heated and he knew that flush was working its way up his body even as the sparks crackled and sizzled up his spine. His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared as he gazed down, finding her working that sexy little mouth on his cock.

"Keep it up. Keep that shit up. I'm 'bout ta fuckin' come. Don't you fuckin' stop," he panted.

She glanced up at him and he turned the truck off, stuffing the keys into his pocket. She eased her mouth back to suck hard and fast on the head.

It only took a couple more minutes before he was flying high, his hips stuttering and jerking erratically as he spilled himself into her hot, wet mouth in spurts. She took it like a fucking pro, swallowing it all down before licking and sucking him all clean, making sure she hadn't missed a drop of the hot, thick, salty substance.

When she pulled back, Mac watched as she licked her full, sensual lips. She hadn't missed a drop, didn't have to wipe her mouth like all the other bitches he'd let suck him off. That was TRUE talent right there.

"Outta the fuckin' truck. NOW," he barked.

She just nodded following him and sliding out of the driver's side door after him. He didn't bother with fastening his jeans back up. Hell they'd be coming off soon enough anyway. He gave her a slight shove and guided her towards the tailgate of his truck. He lowered the tailgate and pushed on her back, lowering her top half until her elbows were resting on the cold metal. She got the hint, arching her ass up and grinding it back against him. He grunted, his hips giving a hard flick as he felt her work that ass back against him and then up over the crotch of his open jeans to tease his cock.

"Yer a fuckin' bad bitch. Ya know that?" he asked her, "Kinky. I like it. Keep that shit up and yer gonna make me love ya."

She looked back at him over her shoulder and gave him a wicked little grin before puckering those luscious-looking lips at him and working her ass back against him again.

"Hurry the fuck up," the ebony-haired bitch standing in front of him said, "I'm wet and I'm gonna start fuckin' squirmin' if ya don't get to it. You weren't the only one that got excited when I sucked ya off, ya know."

So she'd gotten wet sucking his cock? She got off on that shit? He LOVED it. It made a smirk curl his own lips and he gave her ass a harsh slap.

"Watch yer fuckin' mouth when yer talkin' ta me, bitch," he warned her before he reached both hands around and down to unbuckle her belt and pop the button on her shorts.

He slid the zipper down and shoved the denim down off of her flaring hips, letting them puddle around her ankles. He found that she hadn't worn anything underneath them and that made a huge grin stretch across his face.

"Mmm… Look at that ass…" he purred, his eyes roaming over her exposed skin.

She had large tits under that top and a slender waist. Her hips had a sexy flare to them and her ass was ample and well-rounded, firm and boner-worthy. Her legs were long and slender but firm and toned with muscle. She had KILLER curves.

A smirk curled his lips as he commented, "Ol' Mac's gonna have a LOTTA fuckin' fun tonight."

He delivered a sharp smack to her naked ass and she moaned, arching back towards his hand. He saw the red marks in the shape of his palm and fingers starting to stain her medium complexion. He gave her another slap, just as hard, on the other ass cheek.

"Gotta make 'em match, now don't we?" he taunted.

"Mac, hurry the fuck up!" she cried, impatience filling her voice.

"What'd I tell ya 'bout that shit?" he snarled into her ear before biting at her cheek.

She moaned, tipping her head back, and rocking her ass back against him. He saw her hands clench into fists and smirked to himself.

"Whaddya want?" Steph questioned, "Ya want me ta beg? What do I hafta do ta get you ta fuck me?"

He chuckled. Oh he LOVED this. He had her RIGHT where he wanted her. And she was ready to beg him for it if it meant he'd slide his dick inside of her pussy.

"I want you ta beg like ya fuckin' mean it," he told her.

"I DO fuckin' want it. I want it BAD, more than I've ever wanted ANYTHING. I want you ta take your cock out of those jeans and shove it right between my pussy lips. I want you ta shove it into my tight, hot, wet little pussy and fuck me like it's the last time you'll ever get ta fuck. I want it, Mac. I want it hard and hot and fast. I want it rough and dirty and animalistic. I want you ta ram into me like your life depends on it, like you'll never be able ta get enough. Is that what you wanna hear?" she nearly whined.

That was all it took. His nostrils flared and his jaw clenched tight, hearing her words. She was just as fucking bold and shameless as he was.

He eased his cock out and used his own feet to spread her feet further apart, spreading her legs wide for him. He wrapped one hand around his cock and bit his bottom lip, seeing that amazing ass peeking back up at him. It was so tempting, so ample and well-rounded. He knew it would fill his big hands and still spill between his spread fingers as he kneaded and squeezed.

"Ya on the fuckin' pill?" Mac asked.

"Yes," was her immediate answer, "And, believe it or not, I've only fucked two men. The ones that were dancing with me at the bar."

He grinned at that. They always said the third time was a charm.

He guided his cock between her legs and between her pussy lips, positioning himself at her entrance before letting go of his cock and grabbing her hips with both hands. He slammed his hips into her ass, never hesitating. If she wanted it hard, that's what she'd fucking get. That's JUST the way he liked it. He was surprised to hear her cry out as he slid inside.

"Fuck! YES!" she moaned.

The sound was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. He loved how husky and loud her voice was when he pleased her. He slid almost all the way out of her, his eyes roaming down to watch as he pulled his hips back until just the head of his cock was inside of her. He saw her juices coating his cock, knowing that he really HAD worked her up when she'd been blowing him in the truck.

He grunted, thrusting hard as he pulled her back against him and angled his hips. She gasped and gave a breathy whine as the head of his dick brushed over that spongy, rough patch inside of her.

"Uhn! Fuckin' do it again!" she exclaimed.

He picked up a quick, hard pace. He was merciless, taking what he wanted. But she responded better than any bitch he'd ever fucked, whining and moaning and shouting praises and encouragements to him.

"Mac! Fuck! Oh FUCK! That's it!" she praised, "Fuck me! Fuck me SO hard!"

He lost it, letting all control slip and gripping her tighter, ramming into her harder. The sounds of his harsh breathing and his hips smacking against her ass filled the air, filling in the silences when she wasn't voicing her approval.

"Yes! YES! Fuck me, Mac! MMMMM… Fuck me!" his raven-haired goddess chanted.

He leaned in to brush her hair off of her neck and sank his teeth into the soft skin at the crook of her neck, sucking and biting as he worked to leave his mark on her. She gave a whine, nearly sounding like a yowling cat, and her ass bucked harder back to meet his.

"Such a dirty little bitch," Mac panted against the skin of her cheek before nipping her there, "Ya like the way Ol' Mac fucks that tight little pussy? Made ya wetter than the fuckin' ocean, didn't I? Made ya hotter than a fuckin' sauna in there. Yer a fuckin' bad bitch. Yer MY little bad bitch. Ya can't deny ya like it. Yer fuckin' eatin' that shit up like candy, ya filthy little whore. Ya like the way my dick feels in there? Take it, bitch. Fuckin' TAKE it!"

She started to whine and grunt, her thighs trembling, as he rammed into her relentlessly, the head of his cock practically assaulting that spongy spot inside of her that was now swelling. He brought a hand around and down between her thighs to start working her clit, his fingers pressing hard and swirling fast over the swelling bundle of nerves. She went wild, her ass clashing into his hips and her whines turning into loud shouts. She was starting to grow hoarse and he took pride in that.

"COME on, bitch!" he snarled into her ear, "COME on! Fuckin' do it. COME for me! Fuckin' DO it!"

He knew she was close, could feel her inner walls starting to flutter around his throbbing cock in anticipation of the big event.

He pinched her clit and gave a little tug and she shrieked. Hell she sounded like a fucking banshee, her voice cutting off halfway through the scream as she shattered, her whole body quaking and spasming. She convulsed around him. Her tight little pussy clamped down on his dick like a fucking vice, over and over, clutching and releasing, and he couldn't fight it. He didn't WANT to fight it.

He fell over the edge with an animalistic snarl, rutting against her erratically as he came inside of her in hot, wet rushes. He grunted with every smack of his hips and slumped against her when he was spent, seeing white dots filling his line of vision. He let his eyes drift shut as he struggled to regulate his harsh breathing and slow his racing heart. Fuck! He'd never come harder in his life!

Mac heard her panting, her breaths quick and shallow, and knew she'd fallen limp onto the bed of the truck.

"Fuck," she rasped hoarsely.

"I can't fuckin' move," he admitted.

"Me either. I don't even know how we're still fuckin' standin'. My knees gave out," she informed him.

He chuckled and she gave a sigh.

"I sure as hell hope ta fuck you plan on me comin' ta that bar any time I want a good fuck," Steph stated, shocking him, "I've NEVER been fucked like that. Hell I've never COME like that before. I think I squirted."

"Ya did," he replied, "I can feel it runnin' down my balls. It's not just yer pussy juices. There's too much fluids for that."

She gave a little purr, her voice cracking and breaking here and there. It made him chuckle some more.

"I've never come like that before either," he admitted, "Once I drop ya off and find out where the fuck ya live, you'll get tired of me REAL fuckin' quick. I'll be stoppin' by any time I wanna fuck. And I'm insatiable so it'll be daily and probably more than once a day."

She gave another purr and said, "Good. Me too. We'll hafta see if you can keep up with me, big guy."

He laughed heartily at that. She CLEARLY didn't know him.

"Gotta pull out before I go soft," he commented, easing away from her and pulling his hips back.

She whimpered and he gave a groan of disapproval himself as his cock slid out of her hot, wet, tight little pussy.

Mac took a couple steps away from her, standing on slightly-shaking legs. He still hadn't totally regained himself yet. It had really taken it out of him, coming like that for her. Hell he was still shocked by how powerful of an orgasm he'd had. He'd NEVER had a rush like that, not even when he hit the meth. He'd found his new drug of choice. And he was addicted with just one high.

"I know this is probably the stupidest fuckin' question you've ever gotten but do you have somethin' I could wipe myself off with?" she questioned when she finally pushed herself off of the bed of the truck, her knees shaking and threatening to give out on her again.

"Ya got lucky this time," he informed her, heading around the passenger side of the truck to pull the door open and pop the glove compartment open.

He reached into it and pulled out a simple, white, cotton handkerchief.

He closed the glove compartment again and shut the door, walking around to hand it to her, telling her, "I'll letcha use my hanky."

She smiled and giggled a little, reaching out to take it from him and unabashedly reaching down to wipe herself with it, from the top of her slit to the bottom before wiping at her thighs.

She turned around and offered it to Mac. He reached out, bringing it up to bury his nose into the material and breathe in the scent of their mixed fluids, the product of their combined desire, before he reached down to wipe himself clean with it.

"You're gonna wanna wash that before ya use it for your nose," Steph joked.

He just smirked at her and tucked it into his back pocket.

They both fixed up their pants, him tucking himself back into his jeans and fastening them up before buckling his belt and her bending down to slide her shorts back up into place around her hips and closing them up before fastening her belt tight again.

She made her way over to him and leaned up on tiptoes, reaching up to fist her hand in his hair and tug him down for a spine-tingling, toe-curling, moan-inducing kiss that left his head spinning.

"Yeah. No way in FUCK is Devon gettin' his hands on ya," Mac purred, the deep sound rumbling up from his chest.

She cocked her head to one side and he chuckled. The look on her face, seeing her head canted like that, was actually kind of cute.

"Who's Devon?" she inquired curiously.

"Walter's son," he answered.

"Who's Walter?" she questioned.

"The bartender at the Mesa," he replied.

She nodded and said, "Well, regardless, I don't want him."

He smirked at that and leaned in to nip at her cheek possessively, purring, "Wouldn't matter even if ya did. Yer MY bitch now."

"I approve," Steph assured him, "As long as you're my… bastard?"

His smirk stretched into a full-blown grin and he nodded, repeating the words she'd used just seconds ago, "I approve."

She giggled and nuzzled at his jaw with the tip of her nose and those full lips before she caught his chin between her lips and sucked gently. He growled and his big hands found her ass, giving her a firm squeeze and rocking her against him.

"If ya don't want me ta bend ya over and fuck yer brains out again, we'd better be gettin' that sweet ass of yers home," he grit out of clenched teeth, feeling his cock twitch in his jeans and start to perk up again.

"Mmm…" she purred, pulling back from him and pouting as she said, "If you insist."

"Wanna make sure my bitch gets there in one piece," he joked, "And then I'll know where she lives."

He winked at her and she turned to head towards the passenger side of the truck. He reached out to slap her ass and she gasped, freezing mid-step.

She looked back over her shoulder at him and he didn't miss the smirk curling at the corner of her pretty mouth.

"Get that ass movin'," he said, "I've gotta close the tailgate and then I'll be there."

"Yeah. You can try lyin' but we BOTH know you were startin' ta perk up again. Good luck willin' that one away," she teased, winking at him and biting her bottom lip.

He narrowed his steely eyes at her and she giggled, going to climb up into the truck. It wasn't long before he was climbing into the driver's seat and they were setting off for her place.

**Lyrics from the Songs of:**

_Let the Sparks Fly_ by Thousand Foot Krutch

_I Get Wicked _by Thousand Foot Krutch

**Well, let me know what you think. Just press that magic button down there or shoot me a message. All comments, questions, concerns, or suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you.**

**Libby**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I'd like to take the time out of my busy schedule to fill you all in on a few little things. First of all, I'm a senior in college. I have 3 separate 3 1/2 hour classes once a week and one that I have twice a week that lasts an hour and 40 minutes. Those classes are all 300 and 400 level classes that come with PLENTY of reading and writing homework. I spend time on homework just about every day. My schedule is busy and hectic. But I DO enjoy writing in my free time. And I tend to write every free minute I get because I never know how crazy the next week is going to get or how often I'll be able to write in the future as the semester progresses.

However, that being said, there are some other things I'd like to inform you. Quite frankly, I spend 3 days working on a chapter for any given story I write. I spend every bit of free time I have during those 3 days gathering ideas for the chapter, writing the chapter, and revising the chapter as I reread it. It takes on a total transformation from the first draft of it to the final draft it reaches when it's ready to be posted. I spend 3 days of my time working my ASS off to make sure that I post something good for all of you, something that's not total horseshit. I would never want to post something that I wouldn't want to read myself.

I've posted author's notes in each of my chapters but I think they've been quite unheeded, just like this one probably will be once people discover that it's just an author's note and not a chapter. But let me tell you something. Nothing pisses me off more than people that won't even take 5 minutes out to tell me what they think about something I take all the time and effort and pour my heart out into to breathe life into it. Each chapter is like my baby. I nurture it and get it ready to send out into the world and hope to hell that someone will appreciate it. We all have personal lives. We all get busy from time to time. I UNDERSTAND that. I'm a senior in college for fuck's sake! But I don't think it's too much to ask for you to take 5 minutes out of your schedule to shoot me a quick message or write me a review. I don't care if you loved the story or you hated it. I still want to know your thoughts. There's NOTHING more helpful to a writer than your honest feedback. The more detailed the review, the better. Tell me what you liked. Tell me what you DIDN'T like. Anything helps.

So, from now on, until the latest chapter of each of my stories gets 10 reviews, I'm not going to be posting another one. I'll still write in my free time. But I won't post unless they reach that goal. See, something you fail to realize is that I post because I want to share my work. I don't HAVE to post my writing. I could be a selfish bitch and keep it all to myself. But I don't. Instead, I post it to share with others that have the same taste in movies or shows as I do. But, from now on, if this story, and all my others, don't get 10 reviews, I'm not posting the next chapter, whether it's done or not. Those stories that get reviews faster will be getting prioritized to work on them before the others. I don't care if it takes months to reach that 10 review mark, that's how long you'll wait if I don't get my reviews. Call me a bitch. Call me insensitive. Call me whatever you want. But that's how I feel and now you know it. So I'd highly recommend that you start reviewing if you haven't already done so because that wasn't just a threat. It was a thromise – a threat AND a promise.

Sincerely,

One Pissed-Off and Under-Appreciated Writer


End file.
